The Issue
by Adorable Princess Fairy
Summary: Lee has an un-youthful problem. It seems it has evolved to a full scale health issue, a disorder as a matter of fact. Will his compulsionthreaten his relationship with the man he loves? College Fic. AU. GaaLee Private message me with suggestions for this fic, and I'll see if they'll work out. (New story, in progress). Warning: Rather short but frequent updates.


"But, Mr. Gai, Sir. I do not have a problem with my exercise. I am as healthy as an ox. I can do so much. And I-"

"You're obsessed Lee- I'm afraid you have a problem."

"I think he does too." A red-head standing in the corner proclaimed to the other young man as well as the older man.

"Gaara, you think I do too?"

The young adult addressed as Gaara scoffed before saying, "I just said that Lee. Seriously, if you are supposed to be my boyfriend then you're health needs to be in order. I think you have anorexia athletica." As he finished that statement his eyes soften a minimal amount before he put his hand on the other youth.

"You take a couple of psychology classes and you think you're an expert!" The jet black haired teen, shaking, slapped Gaara's hand away. "I take nutrition and physical education classes. I have to be healthy. I have to exercise. I have to be a good example if I want to be a personal trainer or a P.E. teacher or a dietitian. There's an obesity problem and while I love people of all sizes, I want to help the epidemic.

"You," he said pointing to his boyfriend, "are supposed to support me. I can't believe you Gaara. After all these years of me helping you out and loving you. After all these years of me teaching you how to be a compassionate being, you want me to abandon my practices."

Gai felt the need to step in, "No one wants you to quit helping others or stop being such an example of youth, Dear Lee. We just want you to be happy. The semester is now up, so I and your counselor thought it best to send you to live with Gaara for a few months. Gaara is a top performing psychology student. He's already got his Bachelor's at the age of 18 and is working on his Master's."

"I don't want anything to do with either one of you!"

Gaara caught the hand raised against him so easily, he himself couldn't believe it. "Look, my little Squirrel. You can't do this anymore. You're losing strength from over-training. I've seen you pass out too many times and furthermore." He leaned in for this part, whispering so that Gai couldn't hear him; "No possession of mine is going to disobey my orders and get harmed under my watch."

Lee didn't even get to protest as a long haired, lavender eyed person of the same age range as both him and Gaara snuck up behind him. With one jab to the neck, Lee was out like a light. Caught in the arms of his beloved with the fiery red hair, he was unware of the conversation going around amongst him.

"Thanks, Neji." Gaara said plainly and without much emotion.

"Was it necessary to knock him out?" Neji asked while checking Lee's pulse.

"Yes, it was. Lee is going to be with me. He is going to get the best care money can buy. He will heal or Gai will face the consequences.

"Why me?" Gai shouted, his mouth agape and ready for any insect to fly in.

"Because. You're the one who pushes him so hard- if I have any problems, I'll assume it's your youth non-sense. You've been telling him to train for the ridiculous track team." At the word "track" those sea-foam green eyes seemed hardened enough to kill. It was amazing Gai wasn't being cremated and scattered across the woods like is requested of his will.

Gai grinded his teeth so hard you could hear it. "What disrespectfulness has gotten into you're normally youthfully self, Gaara. You have been such an-"

"Enough!" Neji shouted. "I am sick and tired of you two arguing so much about the same thing over and over again. Lee is not a possession or a mini-me. He is my friend, my ex-boyfriend as well. I knew him longer than you, you dirty Raccoon."

Gaara's eyes narrowed even more. "Only Lee can call me a Raccoon, and at least I don't have some type of family love complex. How's Hinata by the way."

"Keep my little cousin out of this!"

"Okay, then. You keep your hands to yourself and stay away from _my_ Lee."

Gaara hoisted his "squirrel" into a bridal style position.

He glared at Neji once more. "Stay away from him. He doesn't need distractions from filthy scum such as yourself."


End file.
